Everything Changes -ON HIATUS-
by EvilCheesecake437
Summary: Everyone thought that you could never separate Embry Call, and Skye Vega. That is until Embry joins the 'Hall Monitors'. When he tries to come back and apologize, he imprints on Skye. But can she forgive him? Or will it be even harder to separate them? "Everything changed in that on glance, and I knew that Skye was the one keeping me here, nothing else, and I need her," Embry/OC
1. Steroids Did That?

**Okay, what can I say? Lemme explain, I was skimming through movies when I found the 'Twilight' movies. I was like 'Alright, I can have a small day off from the studying thing' so I started to watch it and I was speechless. That was because of freakin' Kiowa Gordon or Embry Call. He just had to be in this movie, and I just had to watch it and fall in love? **

**There is shame. Admitting it is the first step right? So there is shame...and thus 'Everything Changes' was born. **

**Just, sad. It's all because of Kiowa Gordon! Dammit, it was those brown eyes! Friggin' Embry Call...**

**I'm probably gonna forget to say this but I don't own Twilight. I only own my OC: Skye Nevaeh Vega. Nice name huh? **

**Chapter 1: Steriods did that?**

**Chapter Song: Take a Walk- Passion Pit**

_All these kinds of places, Make it seem like it's been ages, Tomorrow some new building will scrape the sky, I love this country dearly, I can feel the ladder clearly, But I never thought I'd be alone to try.  
_

* * *

I never knew towels could be so comfy. So here I was, laying on my back and soaking up as much sun as I could before it disappeared. Don't judge me for getting a tan, okay? Compared to Embry, Quil, and Jake, I would be considered pale.

I mean yeah I have somewhat of tanned skin, but not like theirs.

"They're so creepy." Quil said, looking over to where Sam, Jared, and Paul were.

"You think steroids did that?" I asked.

"Well they are the hall monitors on steroids." Embry added.

Jake looked back at them. "And not to mention they're freakishly huge."

It's true. They were like buff. Like super buff. And it just made them more scary.

"Okay," I started getting their attention. "We came to First Beach to have fun, not gawk at the hall monitors."

"You mean you stop gawking?" Jake snorted.

I glared at him. "Please, they just seem creepy."

"Uh huh. Sure." Asking for a challenge Embry?

"Really?" I threw water in his face.

Quil and Jake barked out laughing beside him.

Embry scowled at me. "Or you're _so_ asking for it Skye."

"No!" I ran behind Quil. "You wouldn't let him hurt me right Quil?"

He smirked. "Sorry Skye, _Embry get her_."

Embry ended throwing me in the water, and Quil and Jake joined. Jake and I teamed up against Embry and Quil and had a huge water fight.

Me and Jake won.

So that makes 15 to 2?

Ha!

"Hey, I gotta go." Jake said.

"Oh!" I smirked. "Were ya going Jake?"

"Me and Bella are working on the bikes." He responded.

I heard Embry whistle, and he raised his eyebrows. "Hot date?"

Come on, blush so I can get this on camera.

"No, no, no. It's not like that."

I crossed my arms. "_Suuuure_. Ditch us for the bitch."

"Skye Nevaeh Vega! Don't call her a bitch." Woah, Jake got angry? Woah...

"Wow, full name and everything." I said, before he left.

Good thing I didn't say bro's before hoes...

"What do you have against Bella?" Quil asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing really, I mean I don't know her. But I'm afraid he's gonna get hurt."

"Aw!" Embry draped an arm around my shoulders. "Skye cares about Jakey."

I glared at Embry. "Do you want me to kill you now or later?"

Quil laughed, as I pushed Embry in the sand.

"Come on guys," I said while standing up. "Let's go spy on Jake."

Quil smirked. "I'm with you on that."

I looked over at Embry who was wiping sand off his arm. "I'm sorry Embry. Can you ever forgive me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Puppy eyes don't work on me Skye."

"Just come on," I wrapped my arms around both of their shoulders, and we went off to Jake's.

Inside Jake's garage/shed, Jake and Bella were laughing.

Oh, we _so_ caught him red-handed.

"Uhm, hey guys." Jake greeted, but his face was so clear: Go the hell away!

We all smirked. This is gonna be so fun.

Jake stood up. "Uh, Bella, this is Embry, Skye, and Quil. And guys this Bella."

"So you're the infamous Bella! We've heard _alot_ about you." Good one Embry.

"Yeah! So is he really your boyfriend?" Quil asked.

Okay, Skye. Hold back the laugh. I hit to bit my lip from grinning.

I looked over at Bella who was a little shocked and confused. Then my gaze shifted to Jacob who was really, _really _pissed off. "I said that she was a friend."

"No Jake, I'm pretty sure you said girlfriend."

I saw Jake's face, so I jumped in before things could try and almost get ugly. "Sorry, Bella. Just ignore them."

Jacob, who was rather annoyed, glared slightly at us. "Don't you guys have somewhere to go?"

I was about to say something when my phones buzzed. "_Hola_?"

"Using Spanish against me Vega? God, I hate you." My other best friend Natasha snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen to me speak and you'll ace all of your Spanish classes."

"Whatever. Hey can you come over?" She asked.

I groaned. "Why? What if I had-"

I know it was weird but I could hear her roll her eyes. "Please, if you're not dating Call or even the other two you have no plans, whatsoever."

My face felt a little red when she said I was dating Embry. Can you blame me? "How many times are you gonna ask me that?"

"Until it happens. Now listen I suck at algebra, and I need my genius!" Natasha pleaded.

"Fine, see ya there." I hung up.

Embry and Quil were looking at me. "So you're ditching us too?"

"Unfortunately yes," I wrapped my arms around their shoulders. "But come on, you get to tease Jake!"

"Sounds fun," Embry muttered sarcastically.

I lightly shoved him. "You'll be fine without me Embie."

That was my nickname for him. When we were little and Bambie first came out, I started to call Embry, Embie.

He didn't mind but, I'm the only one that can call him that.

"But how will I survive?!" Quil also said sarcastically.

"Geez Quil, I love the sarcasm in your voice." I pretended to be hurt.

"Oh come on Skye, you know we love ya'." Then Quil smirked. "Well Embry more that me."

Both mine and Embry's checks both reddened.

I removed my arm before Quil could start teasing me and Embie.

"Bye amigos!" I yelled to a laughing Quil, and a half blushing Embry.

Was it that obvious to people that a guy I've know since we were kindergarten, had the biggest crush on me I had the biggest crush on him?

Apparently, using Natasha's words, 'You two are so in love that if you guys went out, we wouldn't be able to separate you guys.'

Freaking Natasha...

* * *

**Okay guys. How'd you like it? I mean yeah I know It was kinda short for my first chapter but I had no idea how to start it off.**

**Oh! I told my friend Bob, that I was a writing a Twilight story and this is the conversation:**

**Me- Yeah it's a Embry/OC story...**

**Bob- I dare you to Google Kiowa Gordon, the guy that plays Embry.**

**Me- I know who plays Embry...sheesh...**

**So I ended up googling Kiowa Gordon and...just Google it for yourself, and don't hurt me okay? I am a girl and I'm allowed to use google for my story. And don't you get any ideas! **

***Cough* Bob! *Cough***

**M'kay. Bye.**


	2. Author's Note

**Okay guys I'm posting this note on all my stories: **

**I have started school, I got all Advanced Classes so I won't be able to be on here like I was in the summer. That goes for Bob too. So I'm super duper srry! But when it's a break, or the weekend, I will try to wake up super early (if I'm not tired from studying 24/7) I'll write for every story! So stay put! **

**Oh and totally on a un-related subject: Did u know that Booboo Stewart could sing? I know right?! It's crazy...**

**M'kay. Bye!**


End file.
